NEW Saint Tail NES
by FJOJR
Summary: The story of a lifetime begins when Meimi's world changes due to a demon revealing her true power. Seira later finds out. Asuka Jr. and Meimi don't get along due to a past incident. And FJR can't sell a DS game. Saint Tail is born and problems ensue. R
1. World 1 1

-1All right fellow human beings for info on the basics of the characters and changes made check out the chapter labeled "Story Info". Now that that is out of the way we will get things up and running so let's get it on!

World 1-1 "IT BEGINS!"

Meimi just sat in bed with the usual look of sadness and hopelessness she's had all her life. "Well let's get it over with". She got up and began her routine of showering, brushing her teeth, and changing into her school uniform. Walking downstairs she was greeted by her mother with a smile and a "Good morning Meimi"! With a sigh Meimi replied " sure it is". "Oh honey don't say that" said her mom. "Fine" she complained. Meimi's depressing behavior was a normal thing to Eimi. All her life Meimi had been a sad girl for no apparent reason. And they tried everything to help her. Meimi even visit's a psychiatrist on a regular basis. "Well bye" Meimi blurted out heading outside. Her mother was at least glad Meimi was a sucker for sugary foods and would at least eat.

Meimi arrived to school. She attended Saint Paulia Catholic School which harbors pre-school through 8th grade students. Everyday Meimi would make a short 15 minute walk to school and arrive at least thirty minutes early. "Sheesh good morning, yeah right" Meimi had said to her best and only friend Seira. "What's wrong with it Meimi?" "Please Seira open your eyes it's completely sunny and not a dark cloud in the sky!" Seira only met this exclamation with a smile which made Meimi simply make a tiny smirk. Nobody could really know why Seira and Meimi were friends. They had first met in kindergarten, Seira was orphaned and was raised at the church, while Meimi was a girl that wouldn't allow anyone a chance to hang with her. But for some reason when they met something about them clicked. Meimi's parents saw how Seira brought the best out of Meimi and made sure they would be together as much as possible. "So it's almost your big day, huh Meimi?" Meimi took sometime to figure out what the freak Seira was talking about. "What the freak are you talking about?" Seira with a DOYEE expression on her face said "Your birthday, remember? Number thirteen." Meimi "Oh yeah I made sure to not remember and I forgot to do that which I now remember". Somewhere in the world a chicken just exploded. Seira laughed. "Haha, oh but Meimi what do you want this year?" "Seira you know my policy no material goods because" "I know", Seira interrupted " because we're all 'dust in the wind'". Meimi nodded her head. The two girls started heading for class. Meimi made a quick glance to her right just to catch a glimpse of Asuka Jr. She had had a crush on him since they were in 5th grade together. But their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start. Hey let's see how that went.

"peach fuzz buzz and squiggly wiggly and FLASHBACK with dooralooann sounds and here we are!"

We see a younger Meimi in 5th grade, along with a young Seira walking together. Just as they were about to head upstairs, Meimi heard the stupidest thing she ever heard in her life. It was and I quote "If it wasn't for that horse, my dad wouldn't have spent that year in college." And it goes in her ear. Meimi stops and turns to Seira and asks "did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Seira says. The young Meimi turns to see who was the person who said that and boom it came from Asuka Jr. So she hurries across the courtyard and goes "what do you mean by that?" The little boy then shouts "It's none of your business". "Come on tell me". "No way it's nothing it's stupid". Meimi puzzled at this remark continued to interrogate. "How does a horse get you into college? Or did he spend college with a horse or what?" Asuka Jr. was annoyed and told Meimi to "get away from me you weirdo!" At this point the Hindenburg just blew up. Something ravaged inside Meimi and she was just boiling up. It was uncommon for her to show any type of emotion to such an extent and what came afterwards was a shock to behold. POW!

Meimi had just punched his crush in the face and knocked him back a couple of feet. He didn't move and blood was running across his face from his nose. All eyes were square on her. Meimi ran off crying.

"shugoo a ho doy go dah Bill Cosby noises and flashforward to where we were!"

So they headed to class and like usual sat with each other there as well as lunch. Finally the school day came to a close. "Well see ya Meimi!" "Okay bye Seira!" Meimi said motioning off of the campus. Meimi walked towards the park. She would continuously go there many times, even during the night, just to be alone, relax, and think. She had found a secret tiny spot which seemed to be lost to everyone but her. Once she arrived, she set her backpack on the ground and lied down facing up at the sky. "If only I could be here forever without anything bothering me or any worries", she thought. Then a really strange thing happened. A bush behind her had rustled. Startled Meimi got up and stared at the bush. "Huh must be a stupid squirrel". But then another rustle. Meimi was peeved that something was disturbing her moment of peace. She snuck up to scare off whatever was there. Suddenly something grabbed her by the leg and dragged her down into the bush and Meimi vanished.

"Nothing?" "N'thang man". FJR was just checking with one of his workers in charge of sales to see if someone had bought his newly released and first video game. It was a long, and arduous process but FJR's Palm Beach based video game company had just pulled off their first product. The Caeser Story was out but nobody was buying. "I just don't get it", FJR complained," Not a single person has bought it. We worked for one and a half years on this game. Not even a single review from a publication. What's the deal it's been more than two weeks since release and we are about to go down that easily." Things were looking grim for The Caeser Video Game Company.

Well that's about it on this end looking to move up to World 1-2. Is it insane? Check it out to see! MUHAHAHA!


	2. World 1 2

-1New Characters

Joleoria- an evil sorceress. From the fiery pits of heck, Joleoria was sent to intercept Meimi when she was most vulnerable to realizing her true potential. Now she intends on using Meimi's hidden magic power for her evil use. MUHAHAHA!

Yo we continue the NEW saga. Well let's move on. Enough stalling lets go. Stupid disc has a scratch. All righty now we're back in business.

World 1-2 "Something Evil"

Meimi was screaming as she fell through some weird vortex. Her eyes fixed at the dimming light at the top not wanting to look at whatever was dragging her downward. Suddenly she stopped. She felt the ground and looked up to see torches and noticed she was in a cave. Her strength had returned to her. "Oh man, what happened?", she murmured. "I have been waiting for you Meimi.", a mysterious voice had answered. Meimi then saw a womanly figure appear to her. Meimi stared at her white hair, and dark red and black attire of some sort. Her eyes were what drew your attention though, a fiery orange glare. "My name is Joleoria and I will be your trainer." Meimi was dumbfounded, "t-training? Me!?" Joleoria gave a grin and began to explain. "Meimi you have a gift. You have the magic" "Magic? Me? No way. Not me.", she argued. "All right Meimi let's test you out". The sorceress motioned towards Meimi, who flinched as Joleoria's tall, intimidating figure was next to her. "Meimi think about something simple, a balloon if you will" Meimi hesitated and thought balloon. "Okay now imagine it right in front of you". Meimi imagined it. "Now we must trigger it's appearance", Joleoria said, "do something quick and simple, a gesture or say something that you feel is right". At this command Meimi thought about numbers 1,2, and 3. "Uh, okay", she said nervously, "1,2,3" POOF! Meimi jumped and gave a yelp. But now she was awestruck. There floating in front of her was a balloon. "Now then I want you to change the color of the balloon to red", Joleoria instructed, "but this time do a hand gesture or movement." Meimi thought about a red balloon and how to change. "Okay maybe a snap of the fingers, short and sweet.", she thought. SNAP! POOF! The balloon had changed its tint to a red. Meimi looked up to the woman. The woman now says "we've got some work to do".

"Anything?" "Nothing." FJR was just asking on the status so far on sales. "We had games shipped to more areas to see if they would sell there." said his assistant. He grabbed the list of cities. "I didn't even know these places existed, I mean Seika City, Washington!" The owner was getting worried.

Meimi had arrived home. She was still in a state of confusion as to her power. She didn't stop to say hi to her parents and locked herself in her room. She only sat there in the dark with only the moonlight shining through her bedroom. She lifted her hands and looked at them. She still was wondering how this was possible and then why. Why is she the one? There's nothing special about her. Then she remembered that she was in this much deeper than she imagined. It was something Joleoria had said to her that was most startling. "We have not even tapped into a fraction of your real power. You will soon find the magical means to change into your true magical form where you will be able to use more at your disposal." This notion is what scared Meimi the most. "What if I turn into some kind of monster". KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Meimi let out a gasp. "Meimi is everything all right in there?" It was her mother. "No, I'm fine I'm not really hungry or anything!" Meimi yelled. Her mother walked away but turned around to say, "I got some more cookies and cream ice cream." Meimi immediately opened the door, "maybe just a little bit".

Seira was looking at Meimi. It seemed to her that something was troubling her companion. Seira had studied the expression on Meimi's face and she appeared lost and discombobulated. (I would just like to say that that word is sounds so cool I had to work it in there.) "Meimi is something going on with you?" Seira asked. Meimi blushed and tried not to look straight at her. Seira then asked, "Meimi please tell me if something is the matter?" Meimi stuttered and then replied, "uh nope, you know me, nothing unusual here, my life is as dull as they come." Seira raised her eyebrow but decided this wasn't the strangest she had seen Meimi act before but it was close. After about an hour or so of talking after school, Meimi lied to Seira again and told her that she had to get home because she was going out somewhere with her parents. So they said goodbye to each other and Seira asked Meimi to call her when she got home. Meimi headed for home only to make a detour to the park for more "training".

Off in the Seika Mall, the GameArea store had just received a shipment of new Nintendo DS game. "Dude look at these games, no gamer in their right mind will buy these", an employee at the store said to a co-worker. "Yeah man, these are so crappy it's sick. Barbie's Deer Salon, Bratz Da Shizzle, uh The Caeser Story? What is The Caeser Story, a PBS Kids Show?." The two workers laughed as they stocked the shelves with only 3 copies of The Caeser Story amongst all the shovelware idiocy. Lest they realized the gem of an adventure hidden within the DS card.

Meimi had entered past the bush and gently descended down the hole using a new trick to let the lift of the balloons ease her way down long falls and even as a means of transportation. Joleoria invited Meimi to another training session. "Today we work on your physical prowess. Using your senses, strength, stamina, and speed."

Will Seira find out Meimi's dilemma? Will Meimi be corrupted with evil? Will FJR's game sell one copy? Where is Waldo? Find out next time as we move on to World 1-3.


	3. World 1 3

-1

World 1-3 "Training Day"

Joleoria and her new apprentice Meimi were satnding atop a building in downtown Seika City. Meimi never told anybody but she was afraid of heights. OH THE IRONY! But she put her trust on her trainer and her newfound powers. "All right Meimi, here's what you must do, said Joleoria with Meimi nervously watching her, "tonight is a very busy night as this is a busy metro hotspot with at least a thousand people walking back in forth as well as driving." Meimi then added," what do I do?" Joleoria smiled and in a coy manner simply said, "just make them itchy." Meimi confused only asked why. "Listen just go down there work your magic and make everyone itchy, it's so busy down there that no one will notice you." Meimi headed downstairs. She pondered what kind of test was this. "Maybe it's a confidence builder, I need that more than anythiong, uh", Meimi wiped her tongue," stupid loose hair!" She walked out of the building and began to blend into the crowd. She walked to a corner of an intersection and began to analyze everyone. She covered her mouth with her left hand and whispered "1,2,3" and snapped her finger. POOF! A puff of mist appeared over the intersection and began to blow through everyone with the exception of Meimi. In what can only be described as a very funny site that would be awesome to watch on YouTube, everyone stopped and began to itch furiously. Women dropped their purses, Men grew frustrated, children started crying. Meimi, unnoticed, made her way back up to the roof of the building Joleoria was perched on. Once she reached the top she heard a crash and quickly went to the edge and screamed in horror. The scene below was a 4 car pileup as well as a truck transporting products to a store that crashed into a light post, that struck several pedestrians. Some people had gone to help and soon enough the sirens of fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles started blaring. Meimi just stood there, tears in her eyes, and speechless. Joleoria only whispered into her ear, "it's not that bad, no one's dying, I'll see you tomorrow." Meimi returned home but did not go to sleep.

FJR woke up and turned on his Nintendo Wii. He then activated the Wii News Channel to read up on some headlines. Once he reached National News he reached the story of the tragedy that happened the night before in Seika City. "Huh what an extreme coincidence." Doo Doo, Doo, Doo Doo, DOO! His cell phone with the Mario ringtone rang. He answered. It was John one of his marketing execs. "Hey did you hear about that crash in Washington state?" FJR replied," yeah I know that sucks luckily no one died." "Well it's about to suck even more. There was a truck in the crash that just happened to be transporting about 300 copies of our game. None survived." FJR just told him bye. He sat there with a look at disbelief as his dream was quickly slipping away.

Meimi just laid in her bed. Her door was closed and her window was open letting fresh air in. She told her parents that she was not feeling good and they let her stay home. It was true she didn't feel good. In fact what she had done made her sick to her stomach. The entire situation of last night had played repeatedly in her mind all night. The anguish, the sheer no-goodery (and yes I did make that up) of it all just latched to her brain. She felt so badly of herself that she just screamed. Her mother rushed in and asked ,"what's wrong Meimi are you all right. Meimi sobbing said , "I'm wrong, I'm not all right!" Her mother then hugged her and consoled Meimi. After a few minutes Meimi, mentally exhausted, fell asleep.

How's that? Feeling freaked out? You should. I told you I'd turn this story on its side and now it just got crazy. Hold on World 1-3 is still going I just pressed the Start button to pause it. So go to the restroom, grab a drink, or finally get that giant squid out of your closet. I'll wait………………………………...done? All right lets continue.

KNOCK KNOCK! Seira opened the door to her room. Meimi was standing there. "What happened Meimi?" Seira didn't receive a reply and Meimi slowly walked in and had a seat. Seira closed the door. She looked at her friend, who's head was lowered towards the ground, and asked her question again. Meimi looked up with a look of worry. "Can you help me.", Meimi sounded desperate. Seira said, "what is it?" Meimi sighed. She then began to tell Seira her problem. The time was around 4:27 PM PST. Seira sat there completely taken by shock of what her friend had gotten into. Meimi even proved to her best friend that she had magical powers by making a balloon pop up and change colors. Seira told Meimi that it was time for them to go to the church tso Meimi would ask for forgiveness. She grabbed her friend by the arm and ushered her towards the holy building. It was 11:17 PM PST.

But don't worry it was a Friday night and Meimi had told her parents that she was sleeping over with Seira for those of you that were wondering.

Well that's it for World 1-3. What will happen in World 1-4? We shall see! MUHAHAHA!


	4. World 1 4

-1Key Items

Saint Tail Medallion- a medallion that Meimi uses to power herself into Saint Tail. It then rest in the middle of her bowtie while Saint Tail. She can then store it for use after

Saint Tail Top Hat- this item is a source of storage for Saint Tail. It can store basically anything that can fit through it and hold an infinite amount of items. Saint Tail can also use it as a projectile weapon.

Saint Tail Cards- A standard pack of cards found inside the top hat with each one having a different magical power. They can also be used as a projectile weapon.

Saint Tail Magical Staff- A long wand that has a gold-colored handle and a large red jewel at the end of it. Saint Tail can unleash her most powerful magic using this item. Can be used as a swinging weapon.

Nintendo DS Lite- A Coral Pink Dual-Screened Handheld Gaming System. Features 3D graphics, a touch screen and wireless capabilities. Can be used in tandem with Saint Tail's magic to offer special advantages through software. Also can play Game Boy Advance games and connect to the Nintendo Wii.

World 1-4 "A NEW Meimi, A NEW Beginning"

The two girls rushed to the church. Seira was serious about saving Meimi's soul. They made way towards the front of the altar . Meimi kneeled down, put her hands together, and then began praying aloud, "Please God, forgive me for all the bad things I have done, please, please!" Suddenly a strong breeze blew through the inside of the church. Seira stood with her mouth wide open. Meimi felt the wind left her into the air and she fell unconscious. The room turned pearly white (like the Nintendo Wii or DS Lite) and filled with feathers and flower petals that made their way up to Meimi. Seira watched as the very pretty knick knacks wrapped her friend into a cocoon. Then a beam of light broke through the shield and shattered and a glowing Meimi was lowered back onto the ground. Seira stood back and was still in a state of awe. Meimi woke up, a little dazed and stood up on her own. "Seira what happened?" Seira had gotten a grasp of reality again and answered back, "I don't know but look at yourself." They went to the bathroom of the church to look in the mirrors. Meimi saw herself and gasped. "This must be my true magical form." She had been draped with a black vest, a collared white under shirt, long black gloves, her legs were in super black stocking and she had black heels, a black bow tie with a gold pendant in the middle, and a black hair tie. "And a pink skirt? Why? And what's up with my hair?", Meimi was grabbing her ponytail, "Sheesh my hair is long. I didn't think it was this bad. Huh, Seira. Seira?" Seira had gone back to the church's altar and had called out to her, "Meimi look at this!" Meimi ran to see what it was. "Hey these don't feel like heels, I feel like I'm wearing sneakers!" Seira retorted, "that's nice Meimi but check these out. Seira held up a black top hat and a gold staff with a red crystal on the end of it. Meimi grabbed the items , " I wonder what this stuff does?" "I don't know but we'll find out later. Now let's get out of here before someone comes.", Seira said. Meimi and Seira took the stuff and were heading towards the exit when Meimi stopped and said, "Wait! I can't go out there looking like this! Oh no! What if I can't change back. I'll be a freak forever!" "Calm down Meimi", Seira responded to no avail. Meimi was now crying, "No I don't want to live in a forest, or worse I'll have to leave forever and live in Birmingham, Alabama! I want to change back!" POOF! Meimi was stunned and felt around on her body. The clothes she was wearing before her transformation were back, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, and the hat and staff were gone. The medallion that was in the middle of her bowtie was in her hand. It appears that she had put her hand over it when she willed herself back. "There you see, now you know how to change back", Seira told her friend. They went to sleep and would plan what to do with Meimi in the morning.

So in that morning, Seira told Meimi that she needed to change her personality. Meimi agreed and indeed was a changed girl. She went home and informed her parents that she was truly happy. Her parents thought she had taken some sort of pills but Meimi and Seira reassured them that Meimi was sober. And so they all pitched in to begin a massive overhaul of Meimi's persona. Her father would paint Meimi's room from a black to a dark yellow. Meimi, Seira and her mother headed off to buy new clothes for Meimi, who's clothes were all black with the exception of her school uniforms, as well as other items that she would like. A new TV was bought for her, a computer, and some ice cream because Meimi still needed her sugar fix. They returned to setup Meimi's new room's look which represented the NEW Meimi. Just before dusk, they all went out to the mall for some food. They ate at an Italian restaurant. After that they began walking around the mall when Meimi caught a glimpse of the GameArea store and prompted everyone to see what was in there. Meimi perused around and glanced at the walls and floors stocked with games and accessories. But from across the room she caught a glimpse of a box. She walked towards the box and picked it to read the label. "The Caeser Story, hmm." She read the back and looked at the in-game pictures and asked her parents if she could have it. At this point Meimi's parents were happy to spend money on their daughter because she never really wanted anything before in her life. Meimi headed towards the counter with The Caeser Story box and a pink Nintendo DS Lite. The owner looked at the game box and asked, "are you sure you want this?" Meimi confused at the question gestured a nod and so the clerk ringed it up.

FJR was watching Futurama (it's Saturday and he's living on the east coast of the U.S. so he's 3 hours ahead by time zone)when the Mario tune went off. He picked up his cell and answered, "Hello? What?! I'm on my way!" FJR headed for his company headquarters. All of his employees arrived. And their on the big projection screen was the sales figure.

The Caeser Story- 1 unit sold

A celebratory uproar spread through the company office as everyone celebrated the sale. FJR hurried to his sales exec and asked, "Where was it bought?" "Seika City, Washington" FJR went home to his computer and bought himself a plane ticket to Seika City. He packed his bags, and was dropped off at the airport for the 1:45 A.M. EST flight. He sat in his seat and fell asleep with ticket and address of the whoever bought the game in hand.

Seira was dropped off at her place and the Haneokas headed home. Meimi began playing her new video game and became hooked with the sheer awesomeness of the game. She saved her game and played around with the features of the DS Lite. She touched the screen where it said "DS Download Play" and saw it was for downloading stuff to play with the DS or with a friend. She then saw a program pop up. "Whoa cool." She touched the screen and began downloading the software. Once it finished, Meimi got excited to see what it said on the screen.

How to use your new Magic Items.

Top Hat

Cards

Staff

Meimi closed her DS. (Don't worry it only pauses whatever is going on, and saves battery power. Isn't it great!?) And would leave to show Seira her find after her parents fell asleep.

Meimi knocked on Seira's door. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! "Seira it's me Meimi, I got to show you something!" Seira squinty-eyed and tired answered the door, "Shhh, Meimi, don't wake the sisters. Now what is it?" Meimi replied, "Um, I think we should go to the church." They went to the church. Meimi stood inside and was a bit bothered. "What's wrong Meimi?" Meimi hesitated a bit but said, "I don't know how to change into my magical form. I'm trying. I have this gold thing in my hand, but nothing." Seira thought for a moment and replied, "Well maybe it was something you said or did. Do you remember what you did?" Meimi wrapped her hand on her chin, "well I put my hands together like this", Meimi did as she described, "and I said, 'Please God, forgive me for…" Right at that moment was once again filled with petals and feathers, with a white glow. The medallion then began to beam. Meimi felt an urge to utter , "1,2,3!". Soon enough a glow wrapped around her and she emerged draped in her black clothes with the pink skirt, her long ponytail, and was holding her magical staff. Seira looked at her, "Well you know what works now. So show me what you have." Meimi felt around her body and located her Nintendo DS Lite. She opened and showed Seira the instructions. "Well let's see what these can do", Seira said.

A couple of hours later the two girls had reached the last instruction on the DS program. "Meimi, it says here using the staff along with a magical phrase unique to you, you can unleash your most powerful magic." Meimi heard this and said, "but I don't know what that is?" Seira looked on the screen and saw one last sentence before the system prompted her to touch an on-screen button to shut off the DS Lite. "Wait it says that you'll know it when the time comes." Both of them decided to leave it at that and went back to their homes to sleep.

FJR arrived at Seika City 5:07 A.M.EST or 2:07 A.M. PST. He grabbed a cab to the Holiday Inn and would begin his search as soon as he woke up that Sunday.

World 1 is now over. Overall it was a rough start. But World 2 will bring a lot more action and character development (hopefully). MUHAHAHA! Have fun humans.


	5. World 2 1

-1

World 2-1 "Problem Rising"

FJR woke up. It was 11:30 A.M PST. "My goodness! I got to start my search!" He jumped out of bed and fell to the floor. "Well the guy who bought this game sure isn't on the floor." So FJR took a shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and left the room. Then he came back to the room to look for his cell phone and then left. Then he forgot the address and his DS Lite so he went back to his room again. Finally he went out to grab a Wendy's Home-style Chicken Sandwich with a Caesar salad and a Diet Coke. All in all he wasted an hour. He then grabbed a cab and headed for the address.

Meimi, her parents, and Seira had just left the IHOP. They decided to go there after the Sunday Mass (they're Catholic so I remain true to the story) for Meimi's birthday. Meimi's parents later stayed home while the two girls went out to walk. "Meimi are you there?" Seira sarcastically asked as Meimi was entrenched in The Caeser Story. "Yeah I just need to get this thing and I'll be able to go the next level." Seira laughed but was just happy to see how much her friend had changed. The only thoughts on her mind though were just how to use Meimi's unique gift for good use. What could she do with all that stuff without hurting anybody. It was a hard subject and she didn't want Meimi to worry herself on the subject.

FJR had arrived at the Haneoka's house. He was nervous. "All right, calm down, it's just a normal person who just happened to buy my game." He stood on the sidewalk in front of the house a few minutes when his cell phone Mario ringed. "Hello? GREAT SCOTT! Really! 200,000 copies! In one day! So wait, Seika City kick started the sales? Wow! Okay well I'm about to meet whoever bought the first game. So I'll talk later. Bye." He stood there and smiled. At $30, and $200,000 copies, The Caeser Video Game Company had just made 6 million dollars. And as the sole owner, FJR was rich. He then strode over and knocked on the front door. Mr. Haneoka answered. "Hi can I help you?" FJR smiled. "Uh excuse me sir but have you bought a video game recently?" Mr. Haneoka uneasily answered, "yes for my daughter. She wanted it. It's her thirteenth birthday today." FJR then asked him, "sir that game you bought for her was made by my company. It was our first game and your daughter owns the first copy. I must meet her and ask her what drew her to it." Mr. Haneoka was humbled and said, "well sure Mr.?" "FJR" "Okay FJR, you can stay here or just walk down the street and make a left and head straight until you see a church, she should be there with her friend. Her name is Meimi. If not come back here." FJR was pleased, "Meimi. Got it. Oh and I assure you sir I'm not like Michael Jackson or R.Kelly in case you were wondering." FJR headed for the Saint Paulia church.

The two girls were sitting by the lake next to the church. They were discussing some memories, when FJR called out Meimi's name. They both looked up and saw the 21 year old dude, with a beard and a bit overweight. Meimi finally answered, "I'm Meimi. Who are you?" FJR replied, "I am FJR. The owner of The Caeser Video Game Company, the people's video game company. I understand you have a game called The Caeser Story, right?" Meimi smiled and pulled out her DS Lite, "Yeah I have it right here." FJR then told her his company's plight and how Meimi had saved his dream. Meimi and Seira quickly became friends with FJR and gave him a tour of the church grounds and school. FJR caught a glimpse of a three-story building behind Saint Paulia's area. "Is that building being used?" Seira and Meimi told him no and that it was abandoned. FJR got the address of the building. Soon enough all three of them were headed to Meimi's house. And so they cut Meimi's cake. All was good. FJR headed to his hotel room to discuss his plans for that old building he saw with his accountants. Seira went home to continue to see what Meimi could do with her powers.

In the middle of the night, Meimi woke up. She was a bit restless and decided to play her DS. She turned it on when she heard a familiar voice. "So Meimi, ready?" Meimi suddenly began to get a cold sweat. She shone her DS's backlight towards the windows. There stood Joleoria with that same intimidating grin on her face. "Come on and let's see what else you can do." Meimi was jittery but drew up her courage and softly whispered, "um I don't think I'm the girl you want." Joleoria was puzzled and Meimi continued to speak. "I mean, I don't think I'm right for what you want. And I don't feel right to do those things. Joleoria then floated towards Meimi. She caressed Meimi's face. Meimi felt comfortable. Joleoria then began to softly say, "oh Meimi." Meimi then felt her body being squeezed tight. She gasped for air. "You've mad a huge mistake. And don't think you can hide away from me. Once your at your true state, I'll be there to get you." With that she vanished. Meimi dropped to the floor and coughed as she tried to regain oxygen. All kinds of horrible thoughts began to race through her mind. "What's going to happen to me?" "What will she do?" What if she goes after my parents? Or Seira?" "Oh no" "What can I do?" Despite her fears, Meimi was able to catch some sleep. In the morning she had to go to school.

FJR had just gotten off the phone with his financial advisors. He had just made the decision to pursue creating a new game exclusively for the Nintendo Wii. Also he would buy the old, abandoned building directly behind Saint Paulia and establish another branch for his company to make games in. He looked out the window of his hotel room. He was tired but happy that all had gone well. But he still felt as if something is a bit eerie about the city.

Seira had sat down and pondered about some problems that she remembered hearing from people seeking help or sending their prayers to be solved. Often in her training she would encounter situations where if by some miracle that these people would have there prayers answered. "With Meimi's skills it could be a reality for some." She decided to forego more research into her idea later that morning.

World 2-2 will pick things up from here. Don't worry Asuka Jr. fans, I'll soon begin to throw his character into the mix as well as the rest of the standard cast.


	6. World 2 2

-1Okay human beings I have another announcement. The follow-up to NEW Saint Tail NES will be named "Super NEW Saint Tail SNES" or the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Edition. Look for that and other NEW Saint Tail updates on Saint Tail Mondays. I also will start Babelfishing my stories into different languages like Spanish, Japanese and other languages so everyone can get in on the insanity! I am Hispanic but changing the story word for word is hard if I do it manually so I'll use the online translator and make a few changes here or there so it will make a little more sense.

World 2-2 "Planning and Pouting"

Meimi sat on a bench in the school courtyard. She was playing her DS Lite and was sitting all alone. When she first arrived to school she searched for Seira but couldn't find her anywhere. "Huh, no use wasting my precious Nintendo time." And so she sat with a smile looking down at her new love. From a few feet away Kyoko was looking at Meimi. "Huh that's strange" Ryoko overheard her remark and asked, "What's strange Kyoko?" She only pointed towards Meimi. "Whoa she's, smiling?", Ryoko said confused. They both decided to talk to Meimi. "Watcha doing?" Meimi lifted her head and looked at the two girls in front of her. She never really had a conversation with either of them but answered whomever asked her. "Well I'm playing Nintendo, it's a game called The Caeser Story". She lifted the DS to show off the image on the two screens. The girls were intrigued and soon enough all three of them were talking about all kinds of things. The first bell tolls rang and the three decided to go to class together. Sawatari was photographing the students heading for class for a school news article when he took a shot of Meimi laughing. It had never occurred to him that Meimi was very beautiful until she had just now changed to her sunny attitude. "Wow." Asuka Jr. was passing by and noticed Sawatari just staring off into the distance. He walked up to him and asked, "What are you staring at". Sawatari answered, "dude look at Haneoka, she looks, well, nice." Asuka Jr. looked at her walk off and talking to her new friends. And he too had just realized what Sawatari discovered. His mind thought about her and he felt funny to feel this way towards her especially since he had such disdain towards Meimi because of her KO punch. He stuck to his old ways and merely said to Sawatari, "I don't see anything special."

Seira had been out for a walk off of school grounds to think. She had heard of a time before where two thieves had stolen many items from people. She knew only a little bit of this story though so she didn't think too much of it. Many ideas had circled her mind as to what Meimi could do with her powers. A crime fighter was something a little too dangerous for her to put her friend in. Frustrated from all the thinking, Seira headed to her room to change into her nun uniform. Then it was off to the church. She sat their waiting for someone to come in for help or prayer, though she still was scratching her head as to what to do with her best friend.

"Yes this will do." FJR was talking with the real estate agent as he toured a small home in a part of Seika City just outside of downtown. The agent went outside to let FJR look at his new empty home. It was all white. White walls, white tile, white fridge and microwave installed, white dishwasher, wand white washer-dryer combo. "It'll match my Wii." Later on, some mover were to bring his new furniture in. He got a 50" HDTV, a white couch, white bed, and white lights. He stepped outside because his eyes were slowing becoming color-blind to only see white. He noticed a small store across the street. It stood there with a sign reading, "Power Potions". He decided to walk inside. There were all kinds of herbal remedies and liquids. "Can I help you?" FJR turned to speak to the person. "Oh nothing I'm ju…," he was met with a funky looking woman that creeped him out, "just uh lookin' around." The weird-looking woman left him alone and said, "well if you need anything I'm Rosemary, the owner of the store." She gave him a smile, which to FJR was unnerving, and the woman went to the back of the store through a curtain. FJR left the store and rested in his new crib. Playing Nintendo Wii kept his conscious focused on the game of Mario Kart 64, yet throughout the whole time he continued subconsciously thinking about Rosemary and the creepy feeling she gave him.

Seira sat there looking up at the ceiling of the church when the church doors opened. Seira stood up and saw that it was a woman of about 40. "Well hello, how can I help you?", Seira said cheerfully. The woman was a bit nervous, "um I'm sorry I didn't expect someone so young." Seira giggled and smiled. "Well don't worry I know some people can be nervous with any nun about telling their problems." The woman calmed down a bit and spoke of her issue. "Well here's the problem. My ex-husband and I haven't spoken to each other in a year since our divorce. When we split he took an old family vase that had belonged to my grandmother. Well my mother fell ill and only requested if she could see that vase one more time or even bring it back into the family. I contacted my ex and he refused to let me have it. I was even willing to pay him but he didn't care and didn't care of what would happen to my mother. I don't know what to do." And she then cried. Seira tried to comfort her and told her, "I'm sure the lord will find a way to help you, please keep hope and I will pray for your mother's well being." The woman thanked Seira and left. Seira began to pray for help for the woman when it struck her. "I've got it!"

Meimi began heading out the door with her new friends Ryoko and Kyoko. They were still discussing various things when Asuka Jr. approached Meimi while she was walking downstairs with the two other girls. Meimi got to the bottom of the steps and turned around to face him. "Yes Asuka Jr.?" Meimi cheerfully asked. Asuka Jr. had a serious expression on his face and was unmoved by Meimi's smiling face. He spoke, "Okay Haneoka what happened to you?" Meimi didn't give this much thought and said, "I decided to try and better myself that's all." Asuka Jr. took this and then asked ,"Well are you gonna apologize?" Meimi raised her eyebrow, "Apologize for what?" Asuka Jr., "For what you did to me way back when." And so Meimi got mad and rebutted, "I have nothing to apologize for! You made fun of me and called me names and I had every right to do what I did!" Asuka Jr. stormed off and yelled out, "I guess you still haven't completely changed then!" Meimi was upset and decided to head home and talk to Seira later.

Later on that night Meimi got a call from Seira to meet her at the church later that night for something important. FJR decided he would visit Meimi and Seira at their school tomorrow and find a way to help them out and become a part of the community so he can further hold Seika City as a Caeser Video Game Company stronghold. And so World 2-3 will take the baton and continue the race from here. Look for an update to this and more stories on Saint Tail Monday. And seriously you should get a Nintendo Wii and DS Lite. It is literally so much fun that old people are playing both.


	7. World 2 3

-1All right let's get into it again. And thankfully Tom Cruise doesn't make an appearance in this story. I would have had to write down something about him being whisked away by a mental institution. MUHAHAHA! Oooh boy enough blabbering, on with the story.

World 2-3 "Mission Is Quite Possible"

Meimi wasn't too sure about this. Seira had just explained to her the idea that Meimi should steal that vase back and give it to that woman. "Meimi this is perfectly safe and you just get in and get out. Just make sure no one sees you." Meimi got up and began pleading, "No one sees me! Seira I don't even where a mask or anything. What if the lights turn on!? I'll be a sitting duck." Seira reassured her friend and said, "Meimi you have magical powers. Just make it so the lights never come on. Besides I think if you needed a mask you're magical form would've came with one." Meimi thought about it and replied, "You know you're right. I can just shut the lights off. I can turn off the alarms before I even set foot inside. And if he comes after me I can do a magic trick to distract him." Seira asked, "You know how to do that stuff?" Meimi smiled back, "Yeah I was trained to do that by Jo…" Meimi gasped. She had totally forgotten that Joleoria would come after her when she changed her form. Seira looked at her, "Meimi what's wrong." Meimi looked back at her and made a fake smile, "Oh nothing I must have dozed off or something." Meimi stood up and was about to start her transformation when Seira said, "Hold on Meimi. I've got a few things that I think you should say so at least the Lord knows what we're doing is right." Meimi heard her friends instructions, pulled out her medallion, cupped it inside her hands, and began to say her new lines, "Dear God, please forgive for I use no gimmicks or tricks." The room began to fill itself with white, the wind gushing forth flower petals and feathers everywhere. Meimi uttered "1!" and her staff popped out, "2!" her top hat appeared, "3!" and she became wrapped up by the petals and feathers and a white beam burst through and she emerged in all her black glory with a touch of pink. Her hair was in a long ponytail. "All right Meimi good luck." Meimi nodded and ran off.

Meimi arrived at the location. She had become confident in her ability to traverse the city by air. She trained with Joleoria and now found herself jumping from rooftop to rooftop with ease and making use of balloons for flight. But somewhere in the back of her mind was the paranoia of her falling down. Nevertheless she braved onward to the roof of the guy's apartment building. It was dark with everyone in the area sound asleep. Meimi lowered some balloons to the guys window and peeked inside. "Wow this doesn't seem that hard." Meimi reached her arm into her top hat and began searching around for something to unlock the window. "Come on there has to be some sort of universal key or something." Finally she felt something and pulled it out. "This a dang rose! How am I supposed to open stuff with this." Pissed off she stuffed the rose's tip in a crease of the window. POOF! Meimi saw a puff of smoke and saw that the rose was gone. "Um okay." Meimi pushed up tentatively on the window and saw that it was unlocked. "Well I guess this magic stuff is more than meets the eye." She snuck inside and tip-toed across the floor. She had no problem seeing at night any longer, as though her eyes had been made to be like night vision goggles. Meimi saw the ex-husband sleeping in his bed. With great care she had made it inside his room and there on top of his TV was the vase. Meimi smiled and took one step. SHUHUHFIOFGSDIFGKOGFI! With her face on the floor Meimi stayed still. The snoring of the man continued and Meimi quickly rose up and grabbed the vase. As she walked out of the room she whispered, "Jeez, this guy sure is a heavy-sleeper." "AH! Who said that, who's there!?" Meimi with her arms securely hold tight to the vase only stood under the doorway, "Uhhhhh…." her mind raced to try to think of something to say. "…Uh I'm a ghost! OoooHHHH! Um I have come to take this thing from yooouuu! If you don't let me go I'll haunt you foreverrrrrrr!" The guy panicked, "Oh no a ghost!,' picked up the phone, 'Help police I have a ghost!" Meimi ran off as soon as he said that. She exited through the front door and ran down the stairs of the building and reached outside. She stopped and looked up, "Well that was stupid I could've just floated out of there!" Then she heard police sirens blaring and had begun to run. She kept running and put on the brakes. There were a few cops heading towards her. Meimi went in an alley only to find a dead end. She turned around and heard an officer yell out to stop. Meimi looked up and jumped on a wall. She did a wall-kick and began going back and forth all the way to the top of one of the buildings. The policemen stood in awe of what they saw and one of them called for backup. Meimi checked the vase quickly and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Oh man I got to get these police off my back before I can deliver this vase." Knowing this she begun to take a longer route to her destination, ziggin and zagging her way there. Officers were appearing out of nowhere. Meimi got tired of building hopping and began to take her leave on foot. Halfway to her goal the police had surrounded her at a four-way intersection. The cars had their lights bright on her but Meimi covered her face and crouched. Out of one of the cars Detective Asuka Daiki Sr. popped out. "Good job guys. Now listen you there is no escape come clean with your hands up. Meimi kept her head down and lifted her arms. "All right now stand up." Meimi stayed crouched down and thought to herself, "It's about time I use this." Her Magic Staff appeared in one hand. The Detective yelled out, "Put that down or we'll have to use force!" A gust of wind began to blow strong which caught every officer off guard. The staff began to glow. Meimi stood up and began to twirl the staff. Bright colors and lights began to surround the area. Meimi didn't know what she was doing but for some reason everything was natural to her. She opened her eyes and with a big swing yelled out, "IT'S SHOWTIME!" The officer gazed at her only to find themselves sinking into the ground. They all struggled and screamed but to no avail. Meimi made her clean getaway. But she looked back to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. It seems as if they all stopped at their necks. Knowing this Meimi made off to her goal.

Meimi had made it to the woman's house. She snuck into the bedroom of her ill-mother and placed the vase on a night table next to her. Meimi smiled and was heading out the window. "Who are you?" Meimi got scared and looked at the frighten woman at the foot of her mother's bed. "Um I just came to give you that, I hope your mother gets better, bye!" Meimi floated out on her balloons. Looking down she saw that the woman was waving goodbye to her. She smiled.

Meimi felt good. Her first attempt of rightful stealing was a success. POP! Meimi fell to the ground but luckily she was floating low. Grunting and in pain she stood up and there in front of her was Joleoria.

Uh OH! Looks like Meimi's in trouble fellow humans. What will happen. Most likely a battle! Look out for a World 2-4 showdown!


	8. World 2 4

-1

World 2-4 "A Saint Is Born"

Meimi was so caught up in the outcome of her first mission that she completely forgotten about the evil sorceress who wanted to harvest her new amazing powers for some diabolical scheme that may destroy mankind as we know it. (I would think that would be a major priority) "So here you are, you look quite snazzy in your true form I like it." Meimi just stood there looking up at her. "Listen Meimi, I'll give you one last chance to join me, will you accept my offer?" Meimi gripped her first and yelled out, "No way, I'll never help you EVER!" The sorceress gave Meimi that menacing smile and said, "Very well then." She began to float backwards into the sky and Meimi stared up and commanded her wand back into her hands. Meimi thrusted her arms forward holding the staff like a sword. She was ready. Joleoria eclipsed with the moon and a giant explosion came from her! Meimi shielded her eyes and saw that Joleoria had turned into a huge lava monster with a beaming crystal at the top of her forehead. With that Joleoria let out a roar and Meimi charged at her.

BOOM! Seira woke up instantly and looked outside. She saw fire red coming from the park and something sort sinister creature. "Oh No! Meimi!" She ran off to make sure Meimi was alright.

BOOM! Asuka Jr. awoke suddenly to a huge explosion noise. He knew his father was out there and he got worried. "I've got to go see what's happening!"

BOOM! FJR jumped out of bed with a yelp. He looked out his window and saw what looked like a fire demon somewhere far off. "I knew this day would come!" FJR took a baseball bat and headed towards the scene.

Meimi yelled out as she stabbed Joleoria with her staff. A beam shone through and pierced Joleoria who let out a growl and knocked Meimi into a tree. Meimi didn't quit and charged at her again. Joleoria grabbed her and squeezed Meimi. Meimi struggled and heard Joleoria say in a demonized voice, "Now to suck the life right out of you!" Meimi screamed, "NOOOOO!" Joleoria laughed as this was happening. Meimi's life flashed before her eyes. "I've got to save my parents, Seira, FJR too, and Asuka Jr.!" FJR had arrived. He first got spooked by the demon and then let out a war cry, "AHHHGGGRRRR!" Joleoria was distracted by him, and Meimi took a chance to get out of her clutches, "1,2,3!" a lightning bolt struck Joleoria. Meimi hopped out as the demon yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. FJR began pounding Joleoria's head. He hit the crystal and Joleoria let out another roar of agony. "That's it!", Meimi yelled. A rustle behind her came and Meimi turned around and Seira popped out. "Seira what are you ding here?!" "I came to see if you were all right!", she told her. "Seira you've got to get out of here! It's to dangerous!" Seira heard this and refused to go. "I hate to do this.", Meimi told her. From her staff a long glowing line gushed out and wrapped Seira to some balloons." Seira struggled to get out but it didn't work. "This will take you back home, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, I'm sorry!" With that Seira floated out. Joleoria knocked FJR away. While on the ground FJR saw a body floating up to the sky, he didn't know that it was Seira's body. "Oh no, they've already begun harvesting souls to send to hell!" Asuka Jr. arrived and saw FJR on the ground. He ran to him, and asked him, "What's going on!" FJR yelled out, "That…thing…two…stealing…evil!" Asuka Jr. saw the demon started to run for help. Joleoria saw him and shot a fireball at him. It hit a few feet towards the front of Asuka Jr. and surrounded him in a ring of fire. "I'm trapped." Meimi heard him and grew angry, "Oh no you don't aghhhh!" She jumped high in the sky and pulled out her wand. Joleoria opened her giant lava mouth and was going to engulf Meimi. A giant gust of wind blew through and Meimi's eyes began to brightly glow white. "IT'S SHOWTIME!", she yelled out as even as her mouth opened a bright white glow shone through. From her staff came a giant laser bolt that was aimed at Joleoria's mouth. Joleoria yelled out in pain as more and more of Meimi's power started to destroy her. The clouds overhead started to rain. Joleoria finally let out one last scream, and then she was vaporized completely. FJR lied unconscious as Meimi lowered down and took his body into balloons and started to float off to his former hotel. Asuka Jr. ran to her and yelled out, "Hey what are you, stop!" Meimi only looked down and didn't say a word.

Meimi laid FJR on a bed and was about to jump out the window when she heard, "Hey you!" She stopped and turned around, "What are you?" Meimi didn't answer and began to float off. FJR lied there as he didn't have the strength to get up. "All right I must stop this evil in some way."

Meimi looked tired that morning. Seira and her were inside the church discussing what had occurred just recently. It was big news to everyone in Seika but only Meimi, Seira, FJR, and Asuka Jr. witnessed what happened up close. Meimi and Seira knew that FJR and Asuka Jr. didn't know that both of them were involved too, so they decided to keep that a secret from both of them. They both headed outside. Asuka Jr. was surrounded by hordes of students listening in on what he saw. Meimi and Seira only watched from afar.

FJR had invited Seira and Meimi to his new home. Meimi didn't realize that he had moved so it was kinda funny to her that she dropped him off at an empty hotel room he wasn't supposed to be in. They enter his place and were caught of guard by the sheer amount of white. "Welcome to my crib." They sat on his white couch. "All right you two, I know that you've heard about all this strange stuff that's going on." They nodded. "Well I plan on stopping this so called "Saint Tail". The two girls looked at each other and asked what FJR was referring to. He then told of the woman that Meimi had helped and handed them the newspaper article. The two read that the woman thought only a saint would bring such a miracle as to help her mother who was now recovering well. She also said her silhouette made this unknown helpers hair look like a long tail. The newspaper and the media dubbed Saint Tail from then on. Meimi whispered Seira, "I like that name." The two girls stayed to enjoy playing Nintendo Wii with FJR. As they left FJR brought the Saint Tail topic back, "Do you know some kid named Asuka." Meimi's eyes widened and the two answered yes. "Well me and him have agreed to try to stop Saint Tail though we will not tell his father nor will we work with each other. It's more like a competition to see who can be the one to stop her." Meimi got a sinking feeling in her stomach. As they headed out the door FJR said, "All right you to I'll see you tomorrow, and remember to watch out for Saint Tail, she could be anywhere or anyone." Seira laughed and told Meimi as they walked home, "Well Meimi you've got you're work cut out for you." Meimi only gave Seira her familiar smirk.

Wow Human Beings! Joleoria has been destroyed! Thank goodness, but now Meimi must deal with handling her new role, police forces that want to stop her, her secret crush unknowingly after her, and her new friend who doesn't realize the person he wants to stop is right under his nose. That's a heavy load for World 3 to handle but it will be done. See you at World 3-1!


	9. World 3 1

-1So we're back. After an epic battle things to begin to settle for Meimi and Seira. But she'll soon have Asuka Jr. on her "tail" ;) wink wink;) (I just had to do that). Not only that but she has no idea what insane plans FJR has to get Saint Tail. It all begins to unfold now MUHAHAHA!

World 3-1 "A NEW Rivalry is Brewing"

Just about a week ago Meimi's life had completely changed. One moment she was a depressed little girl with nothing special about her, and now she was probably the happiest human being on Earth and she had a giant secret that only her best friend knew. She took on her new role as the mysterious thief now called Saint Tail with a noble ambition. She vowed on helping those who lost something invaluable to regain what's rightfully theirs. It gave her a great feeling inside and knowing that her alter-ego was the talk of the city made her feel special. "Don't let it get to your head Meimi, it's suppose to be a secret, remember?", Seira told her. "I know but it's just so cool knowing that they're talking about me but only I and you know it.", Meimi said, "But why are we speaking to each other between these two bushes." "Because Meimi we can't let anyone overhear our plans. The two girls were talking near the church after school. "Now take this.", Seira said and stretched out her arms through the end of the bush to hand Meimi a note. Suddenly FJR walked up, "Hey guys." Seira ripped the note back and stuck it in her nun's robe, "Oh uh hello FJR!" FJR looked strangely at them, "what was that?" "Oh just the ten commandments, sometimes I forget one.", Seira said with Meimi keeping quiet. FJR bought her fib, "Yeah sometimes they get me too. Like the one about Coveting your neighbors stuff. Sometimes I think if they mean next-door neighbor or whoever's in your neighborhood." Seira just told him, "As long as you know it's in there that's all that matters." FJR nodded in agreement and asked, "Yep but why are you too next to this bush?" Meimi answered him nervously, "Well we um like nature. Why not let mother nature hear our conversations." Seira thought to herself, "Smooth Meimi." FJR bought it though, "All right well I have a big meeting with the Mayor tomorrow." Meimi interrupted, "Hey FJR how come the school and church let you hang around here?" FJR laughed, "Oh Meimi, I donated money to the school." Meimi questioned him again, "like how much?" FJR, "10,000 bucks." Seira says, "So that's how we were able to all get new kitchen appliances." FJR, "Oh you noticed that." Meimi, "So uh what about your meeting?" FJR, "Well he wants to see if I can be trusted to capture Saint Tail, and if he says yes give me the authority to command my own investigation." Meimi, "Whoa that's great FJR." Secretly though she wasn't really happy to hear this but she thought he wouldn't be able to do get the permission.. "Well I'll see you two later then bye." FJR left. "Well now that that's over with here," Seira handed Meimi the note again which contained the address and target of her next assignment. "Hmm this shouldn't be too hard." Meimi said, "so this little girl wants her doll back?" Seira nodded, "Yes her former friend borrowed it from her, but she no longer likes her and won't give it back." Meimi stood up, "Well I guess it's up to me hahaha!" Seira looked at her strangely, "Trying to be heroic?" Meimi, "Yeah it sounded cooler in my head." Meimi headed home.

On is way back off campus Asuka Jr. ran into FJR, "I see you hang out with Haneoka a lot." FJR answered, "Hey she's the reason my company's still alive. So how's the Saint Tail search?" Asuka Jr., "I've got my plan okay, tomorrow I'm going to prove to the mayor that I'm perfectly capable of taking over this case for the police. As it turns out you need his permission to start any individual investigation." FJR scoffed at his remark, "Guess we'll see each other there than. I have already asked for permission." Asuka Jr. replied back, "So how are you gonna prove to the mayor that you can do this job?" FJR smiled, "Don't worry I've already taken care of it." FJR walked away as Asuka Jr. stood there with a curious look on his face.

"And then the pig jumped out, hahaha!" Meimi was laughing as she heard her father tell about one of his wild stories of his job as a magician. Her relationship with her parents was restored and anew. (Oh redundancy how repetitive you are.) She had always loved them but before she never expressed it openly. Her own self change in fact changed her parents. They were more playful and excited when she came home. Her home life was bliss now though she didn't feel the need to worry them with her new secret. (Though, ironically, her mother had a secret of her own.) As long as she didn't do anything suspicious they wouldn't notice any clues about her. After dinner Meimi headed upstairs to her room. There in on a drawer she had a little shrine for her new magic pendant. When her mom noticed it one day Meimi told her that she bought it for her on her previous shopping spree. She bought it. Meimi would continue the rest of the night waiting for her parents to fall asleep before leaving.

Asuka Jr. had taken a police radio so he could listen in on his father. "Come on Saint Tail. I know you're out there." He had to do this because his father didn't like the idea of his son being in potential danger. Asuka Jr. was determined to show up his father. He awaited for a message on Saint Tail.

Meimi snuck out of her house and headed for the church. She opened the doors and Seira was there waiting for her. "Dear God, please forgive me for I use no gimmicks or tricks." With that Meimi's medallion shown and she began her transformation, "1", as leaves, feathers, flower petals, and other debris flew around in the church, "2" as her top hat and cards flew out, "3" and she emerges dressed in black and a pink skirt complete with her magic staff. The two girls put their heads together and at once spoke, "May the blessings of God be with us always." Meimi was on her way unaware of who she was going to run into.

Well human beings we are close to seeing how Asuka Jr. can stand up to Saint Tail. What will happen. Who knows? Well I do because I'm writing this stuff. Enough jibber-jabber I'll see you at World 3-2.


	10. World 3 2

-1New Character

Officer Steve- Steve is an officer for the Seika City Police Department. He is simple-minded and will respond to orders and is a good guy. He will be involved in a lot of Saint Tail cases.

World 3-2 "Making a Plan"

"We have spotted Saint Tail in the southwest side of Seika next to Iwata Road and Naka Boulevard, heading north.", the radio announced as Asuka Jr. rose up quickly, grabbed his camera, and headed for his father's car. He heard his father getting ready to leave. Asuka Jr. turned on his bathroom shower and yelled to his father, "Hey Dad I'm gonna take a shower!" His father answered, "All right my boy I'm heading out." Asuka Jr., "Oh okay!" He closed the bathroom door, and went downstairs and hid in the back seat of his dad's car. He heard his father enter and close the door and he was on his way not knowing his stowaway.

Saint Tail heard the police sirens and looked down a couple of times as she traversed the rooftops. "Well it looks like I have company." She kept running and reached the neighborhood of her mission point. She jumped on the rooftop of the house she was stealing from and waved to the police cars screeching in. The bright lights were a little hard on her eyes, "Maybe it's time I shut all the electricity off." With a snap of her fingers, Saint Tail's staff appeared in her hands and she made a tiny wave with it, "1,2,3." With that all the car lights and any electric item within a quarter-mile radius was completely shut off. Saint Tail made her way inside the house with a hoard of officers heading inside.

Asuka Jr. saw what Saint Tail did from the backseat, and when all the officers headed in he followed suit without his father noticing. Once inside the house he saw his father speaking to the family and reassuring them that they will stop Saint Tail. Asuka Jr. snuck his way around. There was an officer stationed in every room, though it was only a three bedroom 2-story house, and blocking all windows and doors. "Hey Asuka Jr." Asuka Jr. was hoping not to be noticed and saw that it was Steve. "Shhh, Steve be quiet I don't want my dad to know I'm here," Jr. tried whispering. Steve, "Oh okay. Hi Detective." Asuka Jr. turned around and saw his father standing in front of him. "Oh hi Dad. How's it going." His father took his son by the hand and rushed him outside. "Now you stay out here son," his father ordered. "But dad…", Asuka Jr. said but was interrupted, "Now listen. This is very dangerous and I know you want to prove to the mayor that you can do it but you're not ready. I can't bear to lose you as well." Asuka Jr. knew he was referring to his mother and agreed to stay outside. His father headed back in.

The police had been waiting for quite a while and began searching the house for Saint Tail. Little did they know that she was on the another rooftop next door. "I'll tire them out first and then I'll go.", Meimi thought. She was looking through her magical cards for a good trick to get rid of the cops. "Hmmm, no, not this one, uh uh, I'll save this one in case I go to a Mexican wrestling match, ooh ooh this is perfect!" She got up and began stretching a bit. Then she made her way to the edge to scope out her situation once more. "Let's see should I bust through the window or just walk right in?"

Asuka Jr. had sat in his father's car with the door open to let cool air in. He glanced up and saw a figure on the other rooftop. "It's Saint Tail." He slowly got out of his car and grabbed his camera to take a picture. But nothing happened. "Nuts. No power." He waited for her to make her way inside. It took her awhile but she finally did. Asuka Jr. ran to a window on the side of the house. He thought, "I'll wait for her to be chased around and deal with my dad and the other guys. Once she comes close I'll sneak in and then I'll nab her. She'll never suspect it."

Well now that is dandy. What does saint Tail plan to do to the cops? What about that little girl who took the doll? And is Asuka Jr.'s plan going to work? Point your Wii Remote (or mouse) to World 3-3 to find out.


	11. World 3 3

-1

World 3-3 "Challenger"

The police officers couldn't get a finger on Saint Tail. One after another kept falling down and crashing into stuff as Saint Tail made all kinds of flips and jumps. Saint Tail made her way to the little girl's room (no not the women's restroom) and saw the doll. But Steve blocked her way. He wasn't budging and Meimi was starting to see some fallen officers recover behind her. She thought, snapped her fingers and pointed up to the side, "Look balloons!" Steve turned and really did see balloons. Saint Tail rushed past him and grabbed the doll. Steve was still fascinated by the balloons. Meimi was about to jump out the window when she thought, "Oh I forgot my trick." She rushed past Steve once again and this time he turned to see her running downstairs. He began chasing her. Saint Tail took a shortcut and jumped down which amazed Steve. Once there she saw the shocked family with Detective Asuka and some officers surrounding her, "Saint Tail you're under arrest." Saint Tail covered her face with her hair and raised her arms into the air, one holding the doll and the other a magic card. The Detective smiled and made his way over. But Saint Tail threw the card with a flick of her wrist at his footsteps. The detective looked down and out of the card burst forth ghosts. Everyone started to scream and Saint Tail looked at the frightened little girl, "That ought-a teach her a lesson." The ghosts freaked everyone out and everyone ran for their lives heading outside.

Asuka Jr. was hearing all kinds of stuff going on. He even saw his father about to arrest Saint Tail. Asuka Jr. saw his chance slip away and sulked down to the ground in disappointment. "Looks like I lost it.", he said. Then he heard screams and saw everyone rush out the door. He saw the ghost and braved his way in anyways. Saint Tail saw the last person rush out and began laughing. "Oh man that was great!" Asuka Jr. made his move and gushed forth, "Think again!" Saint Tail turned and saw Asuka Jr. coming at her. She dodged him but he wasn't giving up. He kept coming at her. Meimi was shocked to see Asuka Jr. and was actually scared. He began chasing her upstairs. Asuka Jr. reached his hand out and grabbed the doll. Meimi felt a tug and saw him pulling away. "No give that back!", she yelled all the more keeping her face hidden. "No way I won't let you." Meimi decided to get her hat and pointed it at Asuka Jr. He kept tugging but once he saw the hat Asuka Jr. went, "What the?" POOF Confetti popped out which startled him and Saint Tail had control of the doll and was about to jump out the window. "Hold on Saint Tail." Saint Tail stood still. "I have a deal to make with you." Meimi kept her voice low and said, "I'm listening." Asuka Jr., "If you think your so good at this then you will challenge me. I want you to tell me where you're going to steal next so I can face you again." Meimi thought about this.

"Oh come on, all this time I've wanted to spend time with him and it's this way. Well as long as he can't tell who I am, I can probably make a game out of it."

She turned to him. It was dark but he looked at Saint Tail as the moonlight hit her, her face covered up by her hair, the long ponytail, the black clothes, hair band, and what appeared to be a pink skirt. Asuka Jr. thought she looked beautiful now that he noticed her. The hair color was hard to distinguish in the night though. Saint Tail pointed her staff to him and Asuka Jr. ducked when he heard a POOF. A pink piece of paper floated down. He picked it up and read it.

"I accept your challenge."

He looked up and saw she was gone. He rushed to the window and saw her looking at him. Saint Tail waved to him and turned to go away. Asuka Jr. fumbled for his camera and turned it on, "Yes I've got power." He took a shot of Saint Tail jumping through the air but saw that all he got was her going away, and no clue as to the hair color much less what her face even looked like."

Saint Tail jumped across the city but not too far off was the doll's destination. She sneaked in and placed the doll at the foot of the sleeping little girl's bed. She smiled. And made her way out.

Well how do you like that. I am laying the foundation for all NEW Saint Tail stories to come. Well check out World 3-4 to see the outcome of World 3.


	12. World 3 4

-1

World 3-4 "Sign of Things to Come"

"You did what?!", Seira exclaimed. Meimi was visiting her room that Thursday morning as Seira got ready for more nun-training. "All I did was challenge him. I mean it's not like it'll hurt anybody." Seira emerged out of her bathroom all dressed up, "I won't stop you from doing this Meimi, I just hope you know what you're getting into now." Meimi, "Don't worry, I just plan on messing with him that's all." The two headed outside.

Outside the students were in a frenzy. The two girls saw as Asuka Jr. held up a newspaper. Meimi gasped. On the front page of the Seika Gazette was a photo of Saint Tail. "And I got it.", Asuka Jr., said with pride. He was bombarded with questions on how he did it and what is he going to do. "I plan on taking down Saint Tail and she'll let me know when to go after her. Meimi stood with a look of disgust as Asuka Jr. showed off. With every word Asuka Jr. said, her anger rose. Then finally she came up to him and yelled, "So what? You got a crumby picture of someone from the back! Big deal, and now you think you're the greatest crime-solver in the world! Asuka Jr. rose up in anger and yelled back, "I almost caught her! You don't know anything! And besides I got her to tell me where she's stealing next!" Meimi, "Oh yeah, you suck so much that the criminals have to tell you when they'll be making a fool out of you!" The crowd began laughing after Meimi's comeback with Sawatari saying, "Good one, Meimi." Asuka Jr. and Meimi kept going at it for a few minutes. "All right! Break it up you two or I'll have you punished!" It was one of the Sisters and the students all went about their business. Meimi and Asuka growled at each other and stormed off. Meimi could have let it go but she turned around and yelled, "Hey Asuka Jr." He turned around and the Sister did as well. Meimi did a raspberry with her thumbs in her ears making a funny face. Asuka Jr. wouldn't let that slip by and turned around and bent over and tapped his butt. The Sister yelled out, "That's it you two! Come with me. She forced them to carry a large, heavy bucket of water in the middle of the courtyard until class started. Some students snickered at them and Seira saw them and sweat-dropped. Meimi whispered to Asuka Jr., "I hate you." Asuka Jr. responded, "I hate you too."

"You can go in now." A receptionist said to Asuka Jr. He entered the office and saw the mayor. "I see you got a photo." Asuka Jr. shook the mayor's hand and sat down and explained how he got it and about his connection to Saint Tail. "Hmmm very good, you might replace your father soon enough, haha.", the Mayor joked. Just then FJR burst through the door, "Oh man sorry I'm late. Did you know that old people can't drive? I hitched a ride with an old woman because I don't have a car yet, and first she was driving 20 in a 45, and then she parked to drop me off and accidentally pressed the accelerator instead of the brake and crashed into a black Mercedes E-320 in the front of the parking lot." The mayor yelled, "That's my car!" FJR, "Oh don't worry she left her insurance info." Asuka Jr. looked at FJR and sighed. The Mayor shook it off, "Well anyway, you two are quite qualified to handle this case so here you go." He handed them both two badge ribbons. "Now if you'll excuse I have to call my insurance agent." Asuka Jr. and FJR both exited and headed outside. Asuka Jr. saw his father and showed his badge. They hugged and his father said, "I know your mother would be proud. I'm happy for you, and I'll help whenever you need it." Asuka Jr., "Thanks dad." He looked to FJR who was trying to hitch a ride with another old person. "Hey FJR!" He excused himself and came up to Asuka Jr., "Yes?" "What did you do to get this." FJR whispered, "I paid him off. He's a Republican, it was too easy." Asuka Jr. was amazed and FJR left smiling.

FJR was sitting in the passenger seat of another old woman driving him to work. She noticed his badge, "Oh you're an officer?" FJR looked at it, "Well I can control the police a little and I have authority to do what I so please. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!MOOOOOHAHAHAHAHA!MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA, thanks for the ride by the way."

Oh yes. World 3 is done. World 4 will close this original Nintendo adventure, I hope to see you there!


	13. World 4 1

-1

World 4-1 "Bad Timing"

"Miss Haneoka wake up!" "Aghhhh, I'm up!", Meimi raised her head off the desk. The class snickered a bit and the Sister continued her lesson. Seira looked over to Meimi and saw that she was overworked for the previous nights as Saint Tail. Four "lost lambs" (the code name for people in distress by Meimi and Seira) in one week was tough for her, since she isn't entirely used to the constant use of energy late in the night. Seira looked over to Asuka Jr. and saw that he seemed to be handling it a little better than Meimi. Seira felt bad for Meimi, especially because tonight Saint Tail was to be on the move again.

At lunch time, the two girls headed outside for the courtyard to eat lunch at a table near the church with FJR. The three had agreed to eat lunch at the same time so they can talk. "What's up with Meimi?", FJR asked. Her face was rested on her ham sandwich and she was asleep. "Seira picked her head up, "Oh, uh, nothing it's a girl thing, you know." FJR lifted his hands up midlevel and nodded, "I'm not sure but I don't need to know the details." Meimi returned to normal a bit, "Yeah, I stood up late playing your game, hehe." FJR asked, "I thought you finished it already?" Meimi dozed off again. Seira picked her up once more, "Yeah, um, hey maybe you can let her borrow a game?" "Not a bad idea, I'll bring New Super Mario Bros. tomorrow." Asuka Jr. was passing by and walked up to the table, "Hey Haneoka, what's up with you?" Meimi woke up as soon as she heard his voice, "Oh I just love my Nintendo DS, hehehe." Asuka Jr. believed her because he thought she was weird and asked FJR, "so how's your Saint Tail investigation FJR?" He had a grin on his face as he felt that FJR would never beat him. "Yeah well I can't get a lead for my grand scheme, I don't know how you are able to be there every time she's there. But I shouldn't feel bad because you seem to be losing every time." Asuka Jr., "Hey!" Meimi laughed. Asuka Jr. looked over to her, "What's so funny?!" Meimi, "No it's just that he's right, heehee." "Oh like you know anything, Haneoka!"

George was walking in the park when a pack of weasels devoured him in front of a bus full of schoolchildren.

Back to Seika City, Asuka and Meimi just had a verbal feud and stormed off away from each other. Meimi was angry but Seira reminded her to remind Asuka Jr. about tonight. So Meimi snapped her fingers. And out popped a ball of confetti startling Asuka Jr. He screamed and a crowd of students surrounded him asking what Saint Tail sent him. "Get away from me, this is my business and none of yours!", he yelled. Meimi's spirits were lifted when Seira tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to FJR who was on his way back to work but looked on at the scene that Asuka Jr. was in. Meimi, "Oh no." She saw FJR look onward, with a serious face and then made in eerily insane smile. Meimi sweat dropped and Seira leaned over, "Maybe that wasn't the best timing Meimi."

Asuka Jr. was talking to his friends and finished their conversation. He began walking out of school when FJR stepped in front of him. "So where is she going to be?", FJR asked. Asuka Jr. frowned at him, "You get your own lead, I won't tell you anything." FJR stood still as Asuka Jr. bumped shoulders and walked past him angrily. FJR, "All right then I'll have to do this the illegal way."

"I'm home!", Meimi announced. Her parents were sitting on their sofa and called out in unison, "Hi Meimi." She put her book bag down and sat in between the two of them, "What are you guys watching?" Her father said, "Just a movie, how are you sweetie." Meimi, "I'm fine, I'm tired." Her mother told her, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap than, I'm making barbeque ribs." Meimi hugged her Mom, "Cool, all right!" and she headed upstairs. She got out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothes and quickly nodded off to sleep.

FJR was given a list of all the police officers on duty tonight because he had authority to do so. He eventually began calling each one to see if they were to accompany Asuka Jr. to capture Saint Tail. Nobody gave him an answer. "This is ridiculous, oh boy I will impose my will on these cops, and it is not a nice will." He reached an officer named Steve and gave him a call. "Yes Officer Steve, I am FJR, the sole owner of The Caeser Video Game Company, are you on call to get Saint Tail tonight." Steve, "Yes FJR, but I'm not supposed to tell you that we're going to be at the corner of Gunpei and Lincoln tonight. Asuka Jr.'s orders." FJR smiled, "Oh of course um can you give me the address number?" "Yeah sure 564." "Thank you Steve, and I won't tell Asuka Jr. that I know okay." "All right FJR." "Oh and Steve can you come by right now to that address and bring the other officers on the case so I can talk to them." "Sure FJR." "Bye Steve." And they hung up. "It's like playing Tetris DS but without the intelligence needed to understand it."

Meimi woke up from her rest feeling rejuvenated. She didn't give much thought on the prospect of FJR showing up to get Saint Tail. In fact she thought Asuka Jr. would do anything to prevent him from going. And besides FJR wouldn't stand a chance against her reflexes and skills.

FJR donned a black Marlins Hat, a black Marlins Shirt, and black sweatpants. He wielded a black aluminum baseball bat and was standing in the attic of the home Saint Tail was to strike next. He was going over his plan to the other officers. "Now listen up, Saint Tail is very high flying, meaning she comes through the sky, which makes it impossible for us to follow her. If she were to come through any place I believe it would be through this attic window. So I want you guys to be at each window on the top floor so she can come through here. Seeing as there is a lot of junk, once she makes her way downstairs I will barricade the window with all this stuff only leaving enough moonlight to come in so I can see. I don't care what happens to the thing she is stealing all I want is for all of you to lead her back up to this attic and lock the door so I can take her on by myself. Don't tell Asuka Jr. I'm here until that moment comes. So remember lead her back to me. I will sit in the dark waiting and good ole' Swingy here will do the rest."

Asuka Jr. had arrived and all the officers listened in on his plan which wasn't much different than all his plans before that, which was basically cover all exits and get her without shooting. Asuka Jr. made it a point that he didn't want to shoot Saint Tail and wanted her brought down fair and square. It seemed strange to the other officers but he had the control and didn't care what anyone else thought. Asuka Jr. wanted to not be fooled by Saint Tail's magic tricks as that is what stops him but it seems that her tricks are too real to be true. "There must be some way to see past them.", he thought. In his mind there was something about Saint Tail that just latched to his mind. Why is he so determined to capture her? Why does she taunt me? Why are we doing this thing together? Why did I challenge her? Or more importantly, why did she accept?

World 4-2 waits for no human, point your Wii Remote to the purple box with the arrow pointing right to continue.


	14. World 4 2

-1

World 4-2 "According to Plan"

"Dear God, please forgive for I use no gimmicks or tricks." The room began to fill itself with white, the wind gushing forth flower petals and feathers everywhere. Meimi uttered "1!" and her staff popped out, "2!" her top hat appeared, "3!" and she became wrapped up by the petals and feathers and a white beam burst through and she emerged in all her black glory with a touch of pink. Her hair was in a long ponytail. The two girls put their foreheads together and prayed out loud, "May the blessings of God be with us, always." As Meimi and Seira have done always, Saint Tail was at it again. "Listen Meimi, don't strain yourself too much. If you can just get in and out in a hurry so you can sleep some more." Meimi nodded her head, "All right Seira, tonight I'm no nonsense."

But nonsense is what Saint Tail loved dishing out. Her guilty pleasure was basically tormenting Asuka Jr. and driving him crazy. And she obviously would not heed Seira's plea. "It'll be totally worth it." Saint Tail hopped across the city streets with grace. It still amazed Meimi that she had such skills. But there were cases in her past that may have offered clues as to her superhuman abilities.

QWAZSXERDCTFVYGBUHNJMIK,O.LP FLASHBACK!!!!!! SEWXRDCTFVYGBU

Meimi was around 18 months old. She was sitting in a high stool and being fed baby food. Her mother, Eimi, hears the phone ring and leaves Meimi alone in the high stool. Meimi see her mom place the food on a table. Meimi then stands up to get to it but she tips over and starts falling to the floor. Yet miraculously she stuck the landing. And thus explains Meimi's great physical prowess yet ironic clumsiness.

ZZXEWZEXRCTRVYBYNUIMNIOMMOP,OPMOMIOMIMIMIOMI Back to present!

Saint Tail sat perched on top of a nearby building and took a deep breath. She scanned the house and tried to pick a point of entrance. "No, not there, cop blocking there, ah hah." She spotted the unguarded attic window. She stood up and smiled, "Typical Asuka Jr. always missing the little details." She hung upside down and peered through the window, seeing nothing but darkness and a few items. She snapped her fingers and a rose popped out in her hand. She stuck it in-between the locks and a puff ok smoke unlocked it. She jumped in and looked around, "Nothing here, she thought." And so she made her way across and left the attic. From the darkness a pair of eyes and a smile shone through. "Now's my chance."

Saint Tail quietly snuck down to the second floor of the house. She was positive Asuka Jr. would be downstairs with the item in question. But before she could think of how to approach him an officer tried to make a diving lunge at her at which she jumped back. With that everyone was on her. She made all kinds of flips and jumps. One cop had blocked her way and she shook him to the ground. (Like when Mario takes on Kobe Bryant in NBA Street V3) Asuka Jr. heard the commotion upstairs and grabbed the object. "You guys get up there and stop her.", he ordered to the officers near him. Saint Tail slid on the stair railings and took out the cops waiting for her. She got up and saw Asuka Jr. She smiled at him which intimidated Asuka Jr. And without hesitation she started running towards him full speed. Asuka Jr. was confused and spooked. "Stop Saint Tail or else." But she didn't Asuka Jr. closed his eyes and held on to the item. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that the item was gone from his hands and replaced with a pillow. "How did she do that?"

At this point Steve remembered FJR's orders from before. "All right guys let's execute our game plan!" Saint Tail thought, "Game plan? Better be on my toes." She thought of exiting to the nearest door but the cops blocked it off. She made her way to a window but she was blocked once again. Asuka Jr. grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back but Saint Tail broke loose. She began heading upstairs and Asuka Jr. followed. The officers upstairs then began to close all the room doors leaving only the stairway top the attic door open. All this time Saint Tail thought, "What are they doing? There not even trying." Asuka Jr. caught up to her just as she was heading to the attic and pinned her down. Saint Tail pulled out her top hat and pointed it at Asuka Jr.'s face and a Jack-in-the-box popped out and gave him a scare. Saint Tail got up and even giggled a little. Asuka Jr. was steamed now. Saint Tail made it into the attic with some cops chasing behind and shutting the door. Asuka Jr. was surprised, "What are you guys doing?!" Steve said, "Sorry Junior, FJR's orders." Asuka Jr., "WHAT?!"

Saint Tail saw that the window was blocked off buy all the junk. And the door behind her had been closed. Saint Tail was a little scared and whispered, "W-what's going on?" Just then laughter came from the side and she saw a gleam of metal shine through and out from the shadows FJR stepped out, "Hahaha, Saint Tail, I am FJR, the sole owner of the Caeser Video Game Company, and tonight you are finished."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! World 4-3 brings the battle of the Magical Kaitou Girl against the Sole Owner.


	15. World 4 3

-1

World 4-3 "The Good, The Bad, and The Insane"

Saint Tail was felt cold as ice. She just saw the under-armored clad Hispanic man smile insanely. "So you're not going to say a word huh? Hahaha!", FJR said, "well now I'll give you two options then." Saint Tail just stood still. FJR was fidgeting with the baseball bat. "You know most criminals don't get this choice, then again YOU are no ordinary criminal." Saint Tail tried to calm herself and thought, "Calm down girl. He is no match for you. Just let him have his moment then crush his spirits." She then tilted her head down, covering her eyes, and smiled. FJR saw this and took it as an insult, "Ohhh, so you think this is a joke?! Well listen up, you can either face me or you can try to bust through that door and be stopped by all the policemen lining up behind it." Saint Tail knew that going back was not an option and so she snapped her fingers and out came her staff. Without hesitation she decided to focus and unleash a true scare for FJR. FJR came at her and swung but Saint Tail ducked out of the way. FJR swung again and she leaned back and made a back-flip towards the junk. "Come on fight!", he yelled.

Saint Tail motioned her staff into a circular motion, "All right FJR, IT'S SHOWTIME!" and a flurry of stars and flowers began to shoot out. FJR was baffled and saw the funky stuff hit the floor and poof they were gone. He looked up to Saint Tail across the room, "HAH! So much for your evil witchcraft, voodoo, or spelunking that you did there." Saint Tail only stood with a smile. FJR looked at her and got worried. "What is going on?"

BAM! Out came forth a flurry of hills and grass, flowers and pipes. "My word! I'm in a level straight out of Super Mario Bros.!" FJR said in surprise. A smile came to his face as he began exploring the illusion believing it to be real. "And now to scar him for life." Saint Tail exclaimed as she gave another wave of the wand and out came a tiny blue breeze. The breeze twisted and twirled around FJR as he yelled out, "Darn it Saint Tail you've used my love for Mario games against me!" But soon enough the happy-go lucky world of Mario around him started to change into the zombie infested cities of Resident Evil, "Oh my G, get them away from me!" As FJR began running around like a madman. Saint Tail laughed as FJR was being traumatized because she knew none of it was real. Plus he was running around an attic room so there wasn't much place to run. Have you ever seen a fish try to escape by banging its' head against the glass but to no avail? Yeah it was kinda like that. This gave Saint Tail time to remove the junk from the window to make her getaway.

Asuka Jr. was banging on the door, "What's going on in there?!" He tried listening in but couldn't hear a thing of what was going on. His face was completely red and at this point the just wished that Saint Tail would escape safely so he can get another shot at her. Steve saw him sitting against the door, "Hey Jr. you all right?" He looked up to Steve and replied, "I'm okay, thanks for asking." Steve left him alone. Asuka Jr. just put his hands on his face and thought, "Oh Saint Tail why do I feel THAT way about you?"

FJR was now huddled into a corner in a fetal position watching the zombies torment him. Saint Tail was moving some of the last of the big furniture to clear the window enough. She took the time to look back at FJR and seeing how the illusion was holding up. Saint Tail has a large amount of magic to use, but the thing was as she uses it she grows more tired. It was a side effect of magic use, her energy gets drained. But the illusion wasn't too much of a trick to perform. FJR gazed out at the zombies and a thought came to his mind, "This is too real to be true!" Just then something clicked in his mind. He grabbed his bat from his side and stood up. The zombies made a screech at him but FJR was serious now. He swung his bat at the living dead they fell back and disappeared. More zombies came forth and he fought them off. The zombies surrounded him but soon enough he began walking past them. Soon the ruins of the destructed cities became an attic once more and FJR saw Saint Tail straight ahead. "Hahahahaha!"

Saint Tail was pushing a giant wall piece away from the window to finally clear her way through. But a laughter came from behind her and she turned around. She saw the fake zombies appearing like crazy but FJR had his eyes fixed on her. The illusion was on but he was unfazed. "But how?!" she said. FJR lifted his bat, "Saint Tail as a responsible gamer (hahaha like there is such a thing), I never let a game become to real! Have you ever seen those World of Warcraft players? Not a pretty story. But I digress." He came at her!

Swing and connection. Saint Tail yelled out in pain as FJR got her in the back. She jumped back and snapped out her staff. FJR came at her and she blocked the bat with her staff. They began fencing each other. CHING CHIING CHANK! "Haha! You fence well Saint Tail!" (Bat against Staff? What a world we live in!)She stepped back and pulled out her top hat. She pointed it and how came a flash! FJR took off his glasses before the flash and put them back on. "I'm blind without my glasses so the flash is ineffective!" Saint Tail didn't know what to do. FJR was unstoppable at this point. She decided to have him use his anger to let her escape out the window. She ran to the wall piece and pointed her finger at FJR. She then made a gesture of "Come here" with it and FJR did so. She then jumped over his head and pushed him at the wall piece. His momentum pushed it just enough for a anybody to get through. She made a break for it but THUMP! "FJR is not making this easy.", she thought. FJR had tripped her up and now he geared to smash her head into the ground Craash!!SHSHS! She just rolled out of the way and FJR's bat broke through the wood flooring and was stuck. While he was struggling to get it out. Saint Tail ran to the window. FJR quickly pulled out something from his pocket and flung it at Saint Tail. PAH! "OW!" Saint Tail fell to the ground and was crying. The baseball struck the back of her head and how! (I know how that feels.) Saint Tail felt FJR lift her up. She stood with her head down and tears running down her face. She was now closer to defeat. FJR looked at her and was going for one final blow when…

World 4-4 will continue the saga. (What a totally predictable cliffhanger.)


	16. World 4 4

-1World 4-4 is dedicated to the victims of the shooting at Virginia Tech University.

World 4-4 "It's Just The Beginning"

Saint Tail opened her eyes. She was huddled on the floor, holding up her arms to protect herself. FJR would've hit her any time now but she looked up to see him staring at her. His eyes were confused and angry. It seemed that he was lost. Saint Tail was looking at a man who may have been acting the way he was due to something else. She didn't know what to do. FJR stood there and then he began to laugh. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Saint Tail just kept still on the floor as FJR was just laughing. Finally he said something, "You-you just keep…up with your little tricks don't ya?" Saint Tail didn't know what he was talking about. She had no tricks going right now, though she wanted to do one to escape. "You can't possibly be Meimi. She is good. Hahahaha! Why would someone be good and evil?" Saint Tail's stomach wasn't feeling good. "But darn it all. You pull this one off well." He lowered with his bat and examined her. But then he got a sick feeling in his stomach. "My GOD! IT IS YOU!" Saint Tail stood up real fast and pleaded to FJR, "Listen FJR I can explain!" FJR was now scared of her, "You stay away from me with your bad influence and your earring!" Meimi felt her ears, "I don't wear an earring!" FJR was backing away from her as she tried to talk to him.

Asuka Jr. began throwing his body at the door to bust it open. After two tries he had basically done damage to himself and stopped trying. "What kind of things could he be doing to her.", he thought. But then his mind starting throwing out all theses questions. "Why am I worried for her well being though? She's a criminal! What's going on with me?"

As Saint Tail tried everything to get FJR to listen all of a sudden he got violent. He turned at some of the attic stuff and began smashing it. DJHGFDKHKLIODUIOYU!

"AHHHHHHHH!" What is it then!? Huh?! Do you think this is funny?!" Saint Tail stood still, tears flowing. FJR had tears in his eyes too. "Do you know why I'm doing this? Because I can never find him?!" Saint Tail didn't know who he was talking about. But as he paced around Saint Tail spotted something, "Look out!" FJR looked around and took a step and began rolling around uncontrollably. He was on top of a skateboard that was stored up there. Saint Tail ran after him and then CRASH!

FJR saw things slow down as he screamed like a little girl towards his doom. The glass bits of the window flying gracefully down. At the thought that he had not done what he wanted to do all his life and that he was going away, he passed out.

Saint Tail just sat on a box waiting for FJR to wake up. It had been two minutes so she decided to head out and return the stolen item to its rightful owner. As she stood on the window sill a moaning came from behind her. FJR had awoken. "Where are you going?" Saint Tail sighed, "If you want answers meet me at the church." And with that she was gone. FJR grabbed his bat as he stood up. Asuka Jr. was leaning against the door when, "Whoaaahaoof!" He saw FJR above him and stood up quickly. "Well what happened?" FJR turned around and swung his bat at the wall making a hole. "What are you doing?!", FJR, "I don't care WHAT I'm doing! I don't care about this house! Saint Tail is what I didn't think she was! And I let her off the hook!" FJR just walked out heading for the church. No one followed him. Asuka Jr. was confused and examined the attic. As he saw the moonlight through the shattered window a smile came to his face and he whispered to himself, "Way to go Saint Tail."

Saint Tail returned the stolen item. Seira was sleeping and dreaming. Let's check it out!

Dgfdhgkjfgfjlfhfjhfj dream sequence djfhkjfffjdgfuifguidgfudgfuidfugkugfgjgighgingihio

Seira was frolicking across the Twinkies. Twinkies everywhere. Seira was then bombarded with guava juice and was having the time of her life. The background music was the Sanford and Son theme song. POP!

"I'm awake! MNMM" Seira yelled as Saint Tail covered her mouth. "Seira it's just me," she whispered. She removed her hand, "FJR knows." Seira got up. "So what happened?" Saint Tail, "I told him to meet us at the church." Seira sighed, "All right, we just tell him the truth. I kind of wished you hadn't awoken me though Meimi." Meimi said, "Let me guess, Sanford and Son." Seira smiled, "But it was only the music this time."

The two girls sat in the church waiting. And waiting. Aaaannnndddd waiting. They didn't know what to expect. Meimi was still Saint Tail and she only hoped FJR wasn't coming with a horde of police. Seira just sat with her eyes closed and hands together praying. Meimi wished she could be as calm as Seira about all this. "Seira what are you praying for?" Seira opened her eyes, "Just asking if I can have that dream again." "SEIRA!" Seira laughed, "Meimi you should really cut loose or else you'll have an ulcer." Just then door opened. The two girls turned around and FJR was walking towards the alter. "All right wait! Seira?! You knew about his?!" Seira shrugged her shoulders. FJR rolled his eyes, "This better be good." Meimi and Seira began telling their story.

SNAP! SNAP! "FJR are you there?" The two girls finished telling the tale and reason for Saint Tail's deeds. "So you are doing something good, I guess. Wow. That is quite a story. And now I must leave and make my decision." Meimi ran up to him, "W-wait! Your decision?" FJR nodded, "Yes, I haven't totally been sure about this. I gotta think first." Seira walked up, "So what are you saying?" FJR, "Just be prepared for anything later today." He left and the two girls just looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

Asuka Jr. was quite happy the next morning as he was talking to his friends. Meimi only glanced at him a little bit. She was only hoping that her secret would be safe. Ryoko came up to Meimi, "Are you okay Meimi?" Meimi sighed, "Yeah you know how things can get sometimes. One minute your happy and the next things go all sad." Seira stepped, "Oh don't worry Ryoko. Meimi, uh, saw a sad, uh, movie on TV last night." Ryoko, "Oh so you get emotional with movies too. I know how that feels." Meimi just laid her head on the table and let out a deep breath. The final bell tolled and the Sister told everyone to get into their seats. Meimi could hardly think about learning. (But then again who wanted to at school?)

Asuka Jr. was just sitting on a bench with his eyes closed. The school grounds were just beautiful at this time of day. The trees were as green as ever. Meimi saw him and took the time to remember what she wanted to say to him. So she got up the courage and walked straight up to him. "Excuse me, Asuka Jr.?" He opened one eye and saw her, "What do you want Haneoka?" in a sort of ticked off tone. Meimi scratched the back of her head, "I just wanted to tell you that," She paused. Asuka Jr. opened both of his eyes that what. Meimi struggled to find her words, "Th-that I'm sorry." Asuka Jr, "Sorry for what?" Meimi, "For punching you all those years ago. You hurt my feelings but I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." Asuka Jr. took this in. He didn't know what to think but right then and there he realized that Meimi was a completely different person than what he thought before. "Well than I'm sorry for making you feel bad. Is that all right?" Meimi smiled, "Thank you." Meimi had butterflies in her stomach. She walked away waving goodbye to Asuka Jr. and him waving back. They had never done that before. Asuka Jr. though then got a thought, "Huh she seems so familiar in a way to…Naaahhh."

Seira and Meimi had enjoyed an afternoon together. Meimi and her went out for ice cream and had returned to the church grounds and sat in front of the lake. Just then FJR came by and sat next to them. The two girls only stared at him wondering what he was gonna say. Seira noticed that FJR was a person who was probably hurt sometime before in his life. As if he lost something and is taking it out on some unknown thing. After a while of them all just sitting and thinking Meimi got up, "So now what?" Seira got up and said, "Let's go in the church." They did so.

The three sat down. No one else but them were in the church. Meimi decided to speak first, "FJR do you believe us?" FJR smiled, "I am in your debt. You saved my life and I would be quite an A-hole, if you will, if I didn't." The girls were so excited and gave FJR a hug. After five seconds FJR said, "All right that's enough. This isn't Full House you know." Seira only asked FJR before he left, "So what about the mayor and police?" FJR just said as he left, "Oh don't worry they know that I'm not with them anymore, hahaha!"

It was a clear night. Most people were sleeping. Seika City looked downright beautiful at all times. But there was always this aura in the city at night. The city was small but it as no cake walk. There was the suburbs. The projects. The rich people places. Very tight neighborhoods. Plenty of close by small shops. The downtown was laced with big businesses and stores. Museums and the stadium and arena. The Seika Forest on the out skirts as Mount Seika watched the city with Lake Seika right below it. And then the Bay with moonlight reflecting bright on its waves. Meimi had just explored the entire city. She was Saint Tail just making her rounds. In a city that seemed bigger than it was, Saint Tail knew that she was there to help those that needed it. She returned to her secret spot. The place where she first found out about her NEW fate. Looking across the rolling hills and the grass flowing back and forth from the breeze Saint Tail whispered, "It's just the beginning."

Credits

Meimi Haneoka

Seira Mimori

FJR

Asuka Daiki Jr.

Sawatari Manato

Ryoko

Kyoko

Gen'ichirou Haneoka

Eimi Haneoka

Detective Asuka Daiki Sr.

The Mayor Hideo Morinaka

Joleoria

Rosemary

Officer Steve

And any other characters

Nintendo

Readers of NEW Saint Tail NES

Megumi Tachikawa

Kodansha

My Mother

My Father

My Sister

My Family

My Friends

My Dog, Caeser

FJOJR of YouTube

The End


	17. Story Info

-1Story Info

All right human beings let's get this straight. I am FJR the owner of TCVGC. The meaning of that is not important but this is my first endeavor into fan fiction Saint Tail and so it will be a strange and confusing read but who cares? I do. So I will give you a brief explanation on what I call the first season of Saint Tail. This will pick up at the origin of a rehashed story and introduce some NEW things. Mama Mia!

Disclaimer I do not own Saint Tail in any way shape or form, nor the various Nintendo products I mention. I do however own FJR and any Caeser related ideas as well as the idea for this story.

Saint Tail- Nintendo Entertainment System Edition

Cast of Characters

Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail- Meimi is a Catholic schoolgirl with the biggest secret in Seika City. She is renowned super-magical thief Saint Tail. But why does she have magic flowing in her veins? Credit her parents but there is more to it, MUHAHAHA! And yes the reason turns out to be very evil. But not to worry I'll nice it up soon enough. She starts this story on the heels of turning 13 years old and boy is it depressing. And she will find her true power!

Seira Mimori- Meimi's best friend for life. She is also an attendant at Saint Paulia Catholic School and is a nun-in-training at the church. She has helped Meimi through her childhood and oozes goodiness and godliness. But she will soon have to help her friend through a mega, huge pickle. MUHAHAHA!

Asuka Daiki Jr.- Meimi's crush since childhood but also arch-rival. When he hears of an evil person terrorizing Seika City civilians he sets out to stop this criminal. But he doesn't know it's Meimi and he will realize that he is in for a long, difficult struggle.

FJR- the Owner of The Caeser Video Game Company, The People's Video Game Company. FJR owns an upstart video game company solely developing games for Nintendo Wii and DS. He starts out this story in Palm Beach, Florida and has just released his first game. But nobody is buying. He and his coworkers await the first sale. He will be an integral part to the NEW Story.

Sawatari Manato- a photographer for the school newspaper that starts to like Meimi. He is an idiot.

Ryoko- another girl at Saint Paulia who will soon be Meimi's friend.

Kyoko- seen mainly with Ryoko and will become Meimi's friend.

Gen'ichirou Haneoka- Meimi's father. He is a magician and therefore is Meimi's magical source.

Eimi Haneoka- Meimi's mother. Was secretly a thief named Saint Lucifer in the past and is the source for Meimi's thievery and physical skills.

Detective Asuka Daiki Sr.- the leading detective in all of Seika City who will soon face a case he can't solve.

The Mayor- the mayor of Seika City. He will be facing heat from the Saint Tail situation and it will only get worse.

And more will be added when the time comes and some will be so insignificant that they will be forgotten in an instant.


End file.
